


Sex Tape

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Prompt : "I’m not saying that Kurt replaced the tape of Sebastian incriminating himself with a solo audio sex tape when he gave it to him, but I’m also not saying that he didn’t."





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr April 2014

Sebastian threw his bag in a corner of his room and let himself fall dramatically on his bed. Stupid New Directions. Stupid Warblers, all taking sides against him. Stupid Kurt Hummel. It was all his fault. He just  _had_  to go all noble and hand over the tape, showing everyone what a goody-two-shoes he was, and  _of course_  everyone loved him for it, and Sebastian was the bad guy. As usual. Huh.

He took the small tape out of his blazer pocket. His dad was an attorney; Sebastian know what he was supposed to do with this. It ought to be destroyed right away, to make plausible denial possible if Blaine ever did decide to file charges. But Sebastian was a little narcissistic (okay, maybe more than a little) and he kind of wanted to hear the conversation again, hear him smack down that Latina girl with his witty repartee, hear him beat her at the duet…

He got up, snuck down to his dad’s office, and took his tape recorder. Then he went back to his bedroom, locked the door, and pushed the tape in. 

A lot of rustling. Some creaking sounds, like the springs of a mattress. And then… soft muttering. Sebastian frowned. This was not his conversation with Santana Lopez. He turned up the volume. 

_Yeah. Come on. Show me how hot you are. Go on. Do you like this?_

Sebastian froze. Was that…Kurt Hummel? Who was he talking to? He squinted and held the tape recorder close to his ear. 

_Mmm. That’s right. Go on. Yes…ahh…_

Sebastian chewed his lip. Was this really what he thought it was? The sounds were pretty unmistakable. But who was the other guy, then? He strained to hear more, but all he heard was white-noise and something that sounded like a hand slapping on skin- …holy fuck.

Suddenly, a very loud voice boomed in Sebastian’s ear.

“Kurt? Dinner’s almost ready!”

A muffled curse. “I’m coming, dad!"  The noises sped up.

Sebastian smirked. Yeah, Kurt was coming alright. He shifted on his bed. He didn’t want to admit it, but listening to this was actually making him hard. It was like watching porn, but different. He had to use his imagination more. He held his breath and listened closely, pressing the heel of his hand down onto his crotch.

_Oh God, yes. Oh- oh- ughn… oh Sebastian, oh god, Bas- yeah!_

Sebastian stopped mid-wank. Had Kurt just…? With his free hand, he rewound the tape a little. 

 _Oh Sebastian!_  
  
It went on, with Kurt’s voice clearly repeating his name over and over with heavy breaths until he moaned long and hard, and the recording stopped.

With shaking fingers, Sebastian rewound it further and played it again. Knowing that this was all about him, for him, made it that much better. It took three replays for him to come. As he slowly came down and thought about this - it wasn’t a mistake, it couldn’t have been, Kurt Hummel would have never switched tapes by accident- he realised something.

Fuck. He had hit on the wrong ex-Warbler, hadn’t he?


End file.
